


Oblivious | Fred Weasley

by WillowRose99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fighting Fred and George Weasley, Fred Weasley crush, Fred Weasley has a crush, Multi, Young Fred Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRose99/pseuds/WillowRose99
Summary: When Fred fights with George and sulks in the common room, you can’t help but ask what’s wrong, and you can't believe what he tells you.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 248





	Oblivious | Fred Weasley

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a maze of shadows and dark corridors, full of secret hiding places and hidden passages. And no one knew them better than the Weasley twins, with their incredible pranks and their mischief-making schemes that somehow made them two of the most famous Hogwarts students. 

They were barely separated from each other, the two of them always sitting next to each other and exchanging jokes and ideas with each other throughout your classes. You couldn't recall a time where you hadn't seen one without the other, they were always a pair, but suddenly they weren't. 

It was a gloomy Saturday night, rain battering the windows and wind howling on the other side of the school walls. The moon was dark and the sky even darker, and the only place that made sense to hole up in and wait for this weather to pass was the Gryffindor common room. You were stretched out on the main sofa in front of the roaring fire, trying to catch up on some reading for Dark Arts, and even though you knew Lupin would let you off without much fuss, you knew you should get it done. 

You were the only one in the common room, as everyone else had retreated to bed or gone off to the Great Hall for dinner, leaving you with the whole room to yourself. The quiet was comforting as if you were in your bubble that shut out ever disturbance that could stop you reading. Well, that's what you thought.

Suddenly the portrait was swinging open and a ginger-haired boy was storming through the opening, his crimson and gold Quidditch uniform shining from fallen raindrops. But no one followed him, there was not another ginger-haired boy coming after him as you expected. 

"I swear to Merlin, George can go stick his broomstick up his arse for all I care, see where that gets him!" Your eyebrows rose and you sat up abruptly, the forgotten book falling from your lap and crashing to the floor. He turned around then, a hand in his hair and a look of shock covering his face. 

Neither of you knew how to react, just sitting there and staring at each other until one of you moved. And much like you expected, he moved first, pulling off his soaked sweater and throwing it over the edge of the fire fence to dry. 

You thought you should have looked away, but for some reason, you couldn't. It was as if you were transfixed. But you did when he sat down next to you, ruffling his hair roughly before staring into the fire for a few long moments.

"I thought I was alone." He glanced at you as he spoke, resting his chin in his hand.

"I thought I was alone too." Picking up the book from the ground, you shut it with a slight thump and placed it on the small table next to the sofa. Settling back into the corner of the sofa and watching the fire roar in front of you, you tried not to notice the Weasley boy moving around beside you, fiddling with his legs and re-plumping the cushions behind him. You thought that would be it, but as soon as he was comfortable, he started letting out deep antagonizing sighs that ruined the peaceful silence between the two of you. One sigh after another, you could feel yourself reaching your breaking point with the boy beside you, and finally, you turned to face him, glaring at him in a way that made him gulp the next sigh back into his throat.

"Could you stop with those noises? I'm trying to relax here. If you want to be a grumpy old git then go somewhere else, will you?" Shocked by your outburst, he turned towards you with a look of complete surprise written all over his face. 

From the quiet kid who didn't say much to anyone apart from your closest friends, suddenly you were talking to a boy who hardly knows you. And he's listening because suddenly he's placing himself back on the sofa in a way that is socially acceptable and not making one sound. 

Once again the two of you sit in silence until you nearly start to fall asleep, feeling your eyelids drooping and your head starting to roll to the side. But then you think, something was wrong because you couldn't remember a time when the Weasley twins were ever apart from each other? Where was the other one? You glanced at the boy, noticing the way that the corner of his lips was pulled into a deep frown and he kept running his hands through his long hair in a way that looked like he wanted to rip his hair out at the roots from stress and anger. You kept watching out from the corner of your eyes as he muttered to himself, words falling from his tense lips and a sense of frustration and sadness exuding from him.

"Okay, I've gotta ask because I know something is up, but where is your twin?" He looked up at that, glancing your way quickly before looking down at his hands. He muttered something that you couldn't hear properly, so you tried to lean closer but to no avail. "Sorry, could you repeat that? I don't have the hearing of a bat, so I have no idea what you said." 

He let out a small chuckle at that comment, before stuffing his hands in his pockets and turning towards you.

"I said my brother and I fought." You waited for him to elaborate on his comment, but instead, he remained silent. You huffed, turning towards him and shaking your head slightly. 

"Merlin, it's like pulling teeth over here. Why did the two of you fight?" Once more he laughed, before glancing back at you and ruffling his hair slightly. 

"We fought about a girl."

"Woah, that was not what I expected at all." He grinned, placing his body on the sofa in a way that you were now facing each other. 

"Well, what did you expect?"

"I don't know, maybe to fighting about your favourite Quidditch teams, or about who pulls off the best pranks. Not about a girl." He let out a sigh and looked back at. 

"It's funny you think that. It's like you had this one conversation with me and you've already put me in a certain box just because of what you've heard about me." You didn't try to deny what he was accusing you of, because you knew it was true and there was no point trying to argue otherwise. "Look, we've been in the same year and the same house for five years, do you only see my brother and I as two idiots who only care about Quidditch and pranks?" 

"First of all, I didn't call you boys idiots, so don't accuse me of that. But yes, of course, that's how I see the two of you. I've known you two since I was eleven, and now we're all sixteen years old and you haven't changed at all. It's not my fault that I see you guys like that, maybe it's yours." You didn't expect to get so defensive so quickly, but as soon as you started talking, you couldn't stop.

"Well well, turns out the quiet kid has got a fire in them, I am shocked." He played an exaggerated face of pain which you instantly knew was fake, before throwing his head back and letting out a loud laugh, something that you definitely could get used to. "Look, if you really wanna know why George and I were fighting, it's because I like a girl, but I'm too chicken to do anything about it."

"And George was wanting you to do something?" 

"Ay, look at that, you could be a detective with those skills. But yeah, he wants me to tell the girl but...I'm worried that something could happen." 

The two of you go silent then, letting the crackling of the fire be the only sound between the both of you, as neither of you knew what to say. It was as if the conversation came to a mutual end that only made every far more awkward then it was in reality, but still nothing happened between the two of you.

It must have been a good hour before something happened because that's when George decided to make his grand and unwanted entrance. Much like his brother, he had no idea that people were in the room, let alone his twin, so when you cleared your throat to alert him to fact that you were there, the poor boy jumped out of his skin.

"What in Merlin's name? I thought no one else was in here." He looked over to the two of you and let out a knowing smirk that he tried to hide with the fakest cough you had ever heard.

"That's what all of us had thought." Fred quipped back to his twin, letting out a sigh that sounded so miserable that you couldn't help but feel your heart sink, and you didn't know why.

"So, what are the two of you chatting about? Quidditch, homework, romantic crushes?" George moved towards the couches with a suggestive look covering his face, exchanging glances with his twin and trying to act like nothing was going on between them.

"Why do you want to know so bad, Weasley?" Narrowing your eyes at the older boys, you couldn't help yourself as you watched as the two of them exchanged whispers and kept glancing back at you as if they were both hiding something so deeply important, even you weren't allowed to know.

"Just thought you could fill me in on the gossip, that's all. Anyway, I'm going to head to bed, another early Quidditch practice in the morning. You coming, Freddie?" George started to walk towards the curved stairs that led up to the boy's dormitories, but his twin didn't make any move to follow.

"No, I think I'll stay down here for a bit longer. Night, George." Letting out a slight sigh, George headed up the stairs, leaving you alone with Fred, who kept glancing at you in a way that made it seem like he was being sneaky when really, he was not.

Silence loomed over the two of you again, as people wandered in and out of the common room as they made their way to their beds for the night. You didn't ignore the fact that Fred was suddenly moving closer to you, so much so that your legs were now touching and shoulders were bumping shoulders. The ginger-haired boy kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish stuck out of the water and struggling to breathe, and soon it was irritating you so much that all you could do was turn to look at him.

"Just spit it out, Fred. Stop sitting there like some idiot." He huffed back at you and shut his mouth quickly. 

"How did you know I want to say something?" You groaned, growing more and more frustrated with the boy the longer you sat there. 

"Because I've known you long enough to know that you always have the right words to say what you want to until you get nervous. So just say what you want to say." 

"Okay, fine. You want me to say what I need to say? Well, then, you better not laugh, because you're the one who brought it on yourself." He fiddled with his finger and pushed a hand through his hair before turning back to you and staring at you right in the face. "Look, I know you probably haven't noticed because we hardly talk or even hang out, but I have a massive crush and have for years, probably since we started school together. And I know that you would probably have no interest in me because I'm a Weasley and I know I'm way below your standards, but I can't help liking you. So there you have it. The girl that George wanted me to confess about my feelings to is you." 

His whole speech came flooding from his mouth in a jumble of words and sentences, and for a moment, none of it made sense to you. You didn't respond, you didn't know how, but you knew that he expected you to do something, even if it wasn't what he wanted. 

And then somehow you were kissing him and it was as if the space of time between when you heard his confession to when you kissed him was missing because you had no idea what was going on. You pressed yourself against the tall boy, hand cupping his cheek and his arm coming up and wrapping around your waist, pulling you closer to him still, pressing his lips back to yours after sucking in a deep breath. A hand in his hair and falling back to lean against the sofa frame, the two of you didn't care that people might have seen what you were both doing, or that you were creating a scene in the middle of the common room.

You had to pull away then, desperately needing air and a moment of space and clarity to figure out what you had just done. He stayed close to you though, an arm still around your waist and his face close enough that you could feel his breath against your warm skin. 

"I'm guessing that means you like me back? Or did you just kiss me to shut me up?" You let out a laugh at his question, shaking your head gently before leaning on his shoulder slightly. 

"Yes, Fred Weasley. I like you, very much. And there is no way that I'm missing another opportunity to kiss you again." He smirked back at you and moved slightly so his lips were hovering over yours once again. 

"Was it that good?" You grinned up at him for a moment, before winding a hand back into his hair.

"Oh shut up and kiss me for Merlin's sake." 

And he did, because finally, he was able to kiss the person he had always wanted to kiss, and hold the person he had always wanted to hold. And you had no regrets about sitting in the common room for how long the two of you did, because here you were, wrapped in the embrace of a boy you had always liked, and getting the moment you had always dreamed of.

And to be honest, this was the best Saturday night you had had in a long time.


End file.
